On Nights Like These
by kojika
Summary: Jakotsu was a lost soul looking for a good fight when he found the one man he couldn't beat...and found the best friend he'll ever know! BanJo yaoiprior to series


**On Nights Like These…**

By Sanzaki Kojika

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha in any way shape or form. This is shounen ai-meaning two guys O.O wow XD The pairing is BanJo…so yeah, be prepared! This is my first time actually finishing an Inu fic, and the only reason I did is because Urd-chan said she'd proof for meh! So, this actually is corrected! Thanks so much, Urd-chan!

THIS IS A ONESHOT SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE TO THIS STORY!

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jakotsu leaned against his hand and idly stared at the people in the inn around him. It was another boring night, and so far no even decent looking guys had walked in. He had seen a couple that would have been okay, had they been able to lift a sword! It was starting to get on his nerves...

He sighed softly and turned back to the piece of meat on his plate and violently thrust his sword into it. It would probably be another one of those nights.

The wind rushed in as the door was opened, but he made no move to look up. It wasn't until her heard the waitress stammering that he decided this newcomer might prove interesting. And, he looked up to see the most handsome guy he had seen all day.

Now, all truth be told, this guy wasn't quite his usual type. Yes, he was handsome, but not in the way Jakotsu was fond of. He much more prefered the pretty boy type. And, the guy was short! Jakotsu prefered for his prey to be taller than him. But, this guy just might have to do.

Jakotsu eyed him suspiciously. The guy was wearing a white hakama and kimono top, with a sheet of armor with ivy design wrapped around his abdomen. He wore black hand and wrist guards, and his feet were bare. His long black hair was pulled back into a slick braid, and there was a purple star marked onto his forehead. But, it wasn't his appearance or his clothes that really excited Jakotsu; it was the long, wide halberd that the guy carried with him.

The guy didn't stay long. He ate rather quickly and then left the inn, just like that. Jakotsu frowned slightly and hurried to follow. Maybe he'd have a fun night after all.

When Jakotsu got out of the inn, the man was no where to be seen. He cursed softly under his breath and began his search through the village to find his new prey. Luckily, it didn't take very long. He found his victim seated beneath a large sakura tree sipping sake.

"Yo..." Jakotsu smirked slightly. The man barely took notice of him.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" The man stared intently into his sake. Jakotsu frowned slightly.

"There's only one thing I want..." Jakotsu grinned. He quickly pulled his sword free of his kimono. In the next instant, he had swung it at the man. Right as it hit the tree in a cloud of dust he screamed, "Your head!"

"Is that so?" Jakotsu gasped slightly when the stranger stood up, unharmed. His cup had been cut in half as had the tree, but his sword had saved him from any injury. "Then, I'll give you a fight!"

Jakotsu swung his sword once again, and this time the blade broke apart and snaked after the man. The man just grinned slightly and easily blocked it with his halberd. He caught it around it and pulled Jakotsu towards him. Jakotsu screamed and jumped back, losing his sword in the process.

"You bastard!" Jakotsu growled. He charged at the stranger, and the man chuckled. Jakotsu barely dodged out of the way as his sword was thrown back at him. It caught on the edge of his kimono and pinned it into another nearby tree. Jakotsu cursed and tried to struggle free of his ripping kimono.

"You'll pay for that!" Jakotsu spat at the man. He simply smirked and walked closer to Jakotsu, stopping just in front of his pinned oponent.

"What is your name...?" The stranger cocked his head to the side slightly. Jakotsu glared at him.

"Jakotsu! What the hell is it to you?" The man didn't at all seem intimidated by his attitude. He looked Jakotsu up and down.

"Hm...Jakotsu, huh? I think you'll do perfectly..." The man moved to the tree and started untangling the kimono shreds from Jakotsu's sword.

Jakotsu just stared at the man. "What...?"

"My name is Bankotsu," the man said as he pulled Jakotsu free from his sword and helped him down. "I'm starting a group of mercenaries, but only the best. Would you like to be one of them?"

Jakotsu sank down to his knees and stared up at the short man. What power! His kimono was ruined...he'd have to buy a new one. At least his sword was still in one piece. He clutched it to his chest.

"I'll await your answer. Meet me back here tomorrow night if you're interested." Bankotsu grinned and turned to walk away. He waved slightly just before disappearing from Jakotsu's sight. Jakotsu already knew what he would answer.

nnnnnnnnnn

"Bankotsu-saaaamaaaaaaa!" Jakotsu squealed as he tackled the short mercenary from behind. Bankotsu managed to stay on his feet against the onslaught.

"What is it? You seem really happy," Bankotsu laughed slightly. Jakotsu just grinned.

"You should have seen that prince! He was _so_ beautiful! And the way he died... Oh! It was ecstasy!" Jakotsu sighed and sunk his face into Bankotsu's shoulder. The shorter man snorted slightly.

"That's why I sent you. I figured you would enjoy it more than I would," Bankotsu grinned.

"Thank you so much!" Jakotsu leaned forward more and kissed Bankotsu on the cheek. "That's why I love you!"

Bankotsu flushed slightly and broke away. "Yeah, yeah..." he waved it off. "We have another mission to do tonight."

"Oh? Who are we killing this time?" Jakotsu grinned. He loved being a mercenary. He was always glad that he had lost to Bankotsu that day. Otherwise, he might have never had the chance to experience such ecstasy.

Jakotsu followed Bankotsu as the mercenary led them through the village to the estate in the middle of it. He stopped shortly before it.

"The father of that place is paying us to kill his son. The son of that place is paying us to kill the father. So, which do you want?" Bankotsu motioned towards the large estate. Jakotsu giggled.

"I'm guessing that means neither one of them is pretty. Oh well, I'll take care of the son then," Jakotsu swung his sword up behind him and let it rest on his shoulder. Bankotsu grinned.

"All right then. I'll meet you back here in an hour. That should be enough time, right?" Bankotsu smirked. Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who do you think you are talking to? Remember, I'm the great Jakotsu! I was hand chosen by you, so you should have a little more confidence in my abilites," he chided. Bankotsu laughed and hit him light on the back.

"Okay okay! I was just kidding. Let's get going now!" With that, Bankotsu and Jakotsu glanced at each other once more before springing off towards the estate. Now, they would have to get ready for their kill...

nnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jakotsu kneeled down behind the paper door. Luckily, the light of the room didn't reach far enough to illuminate his shadow. To the prince or anyone else who might come to this room saw it, he was just another shadow in the darkness.

The door slid back and Jakotsu licked his lips in excitement. Soon he would be able to feel the thick blood of his victim oozing its way out of the struggling body. He loved that sensation more than anything else...almost.

As of late, Jakotsu had been more than a little confused about his feelings many times. Ever since he met Bankotsu and the mercenary took him under his wing, he was finding that his tastes were starting to change. Sure, he still loved to kill those boys with soft long hair and pale skin, but he was finding that he liked other kinds of men as well. Well, specifically, only one other man.

Bankotsu was handsome, but he wasn't pretty. Sure, he had the long hair, but it wasn't as soft as Jakotsu's usual playthings. And, his skin was much darker. And of course, there was his height...but, he didn't want to kill Bankotsu. He just wanted to be with him, stay beside him, follow his every order. It was strange. He had never thought of himself as loyal before, but here he was acting like a faithful puppy. He wondered what was coming over him.

Jakotsu quickly shook his thoughts away and returned his attention back to the room. Sure enough, the son had entered. Jakotsu watched as he slowly moved to dim the lights and go to bed. What an idiot!

The moment the lights were out, Jakotsu struck. In one swift motion, he released his blade and it snaked after the boy, taking off his head and cutting him in other various places. Jakotsu snickered and pulled his sword back. He gently licked the blade clean of blood.

Jakotsu listened intently as another scream went up from the house. Ah, Bankotsu was killing the father now. Somehow, that excited him more than actually killing the son had. Bankotsu covered in blood, his clothing ripped to shreds...he blushed slightly and calmed himself. After all, Bankotsu was his leader.

Jakotsu moved to the window and carefully climbed through it. His kimono was getting in the way, but he had figured it would. That's why he had started pulling it up in the first place. He pulled the other side up to match and then jumped out. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. Now, all he had to do was wait for Bankotsu.

He took his time getting back to the spot they had promised to meet at. While he walked, he undid the gathered side of the kimono so that only one side was tucked up. He liked it much better this way. It gave him the illusion of sexiness while keeping part of the mystery. He grinned slightly to himself.

As he approached the meeting spot, he could see the dim sillouette of Bankotsu and his halberd. The moon cast a silver glow over him, and his sword seemed to glimmer with light. It was truly beautiful. Jakotsu hurried over to meet him.

"So, what next?" Jakotsu took a seat beside Bankotsu. He smirked slightly.

"Well, that's all for tonight. The rest of the night is ours to do as we please," Bankotsu grinned. Jakotsu returned the grin.

"So...what are we waiting for!" Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu's hand and dragged his leader off back to the inn. They quickly settled in and grabbed a bottle of sake. This was Jakotsu's favorite way to spend his nights.

He poured some sake into a small cup and held it up to Bankotsu. Bankotsu acted shy at first, but he eventually drank it from Jakotsu's hand. Jakotsu loved playing with him this way.

"You know you don't have to be shy," Jakotsu cooed. He refilled the cup. "After all, we're partners."

"I know," Bankotsu chuckled slightly. "It's just..." he glanced up at the moon. Jakotsu frowned slightly. He would never explain why.

"Stingy..." Jakotsu stuck his tongue out. Bankotsu laughed and shoved a cup towards his face.

"Really?" Bankotsu grinned. Jakotsu sipped from the cup in Bankotsu's hand.

"Yes! You shouldn't have a secret! We're partners!" Jakotsu sighed and leaned his head against Bankotsu's shoulder. Bankotsu made no move to push him away.

"Well, if I told you...it wouldn't be the same. I like it this way better," Bankotsu grinned. Jakotsu pouted even more.

"Whatever!" Jakotsu grabbed the bottle from besides Bankotsu and downed the rest in one gulp. Bankotsu snatched the bottle from him.

"You're going to get drunk," Bankotsu chided as Jakotsu reached for the sake. Jakotsu failed to get the bottle, but he toppled over Bankotsu in the process. Bankotsu jumped slightly as Jakotsu fell into his lap.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu helped him sit up. Jakotsu stared up at him through hazy eyes. The sake was strong and it was already starting to take effect. He hiccupped slightly.

"What am I going to do with you..?" Bankotsu sighed and pushed the drunk off of him. Jakotsu moved for a second, but he quickly fell back against Bankotsu.

"Hey, Bankotsu...you'll do anything to help me, right...?" Jakotsu traced his finger along the edge of Bankotsu's cup. Bankotsu gave him a funny look.

"Sure," Bankotsu pulled the cup away. Jakotsu leaned in closer.

"Then kiss me," Jakotsu whispered. Bankotsu just stared at him for a moment.

"I...," he said as he pushed Jakotsu back, "think you've really had too much to drink. And the night is still young, too."

"I mean it!" Jakotsu hissed as he grabbed Bankotsu's wrists. Bankotsu glared at him.

"Are you ordering me?" Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. Jakotsu whined slightly.

"Pleeeeeeease!" he begged. Bankotsu sighed and turned away for a second.

"Fine..." he blushed slightly. Jakotsu grinned and cheered.

"Yay!" Bankotsu leaned in closer to him.

"If you want me to, you're going to have to shut up for a second," Bankotsu muttered. Jakotsu grinned and quickly obeyed. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and steadied himself. This couldn't be that hard, right? After all, he had known Jakotsu for a while, and they were friends. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward until his mouth gently caressed Jakotsu's lips.

Luckily for Bankotsu, it didn't last long. Jakotsu had drifted off to sleep and fallen into Bankotsu's lap shortly after it started. Bankotsu was flushed to a deep red.

Bankotsu gently pushed Jakotsu off of his lap and onto a nearby futon. He slowly stood up and walked out into the cool night air. He bit his finger slightly. He hadn't wanted to do that...but now...he almost wished it had lasted longer...

nnnnnnnnn

Jakotsu always loved nights like this, even though he could hardly ever remember why in the morning. All he knew is that they wouldn't last forever, and he was right. Shortly after this, Bankotsu found another recruit, and then there were three. He could still sometimes get Bankotsu alone, but it still could sometimes happen. And whenever it did, Jakotsu loved it. Slowly but surely though, the times grew less and less. Soon there were four, and then five...and it had stopped almost completely. And because of this, in a way, Jakotsu spited the other members of his group. But, he always remained loyal to his Bankotsu to the very end.

Fin

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Written pretty long ago, but just got back from the proofers a few nights ago, so I'm uploading it now. Please excuse any bad formatting (it was perfect ;; ) cause eats it….and also, the nn lines are there for breaks…


End file.
